Going Under
by K. A. Maples
Summary: A series of short stories set to songs, dealing mostly with Isis Ishtar.
1. Going Under

Going Under  
  
K.A. Maples  
  
Disclaimer: Lyrics belong to Evanescense. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all its characters belong to its creator. I own NOTHING. This is the first in a planned series of song fics. For those of you waiting for an update for Untitled, don't worry, it's coming. This takes place before Battle City.  
  
WARNING: This fic contains som themes that might be disturbing to younger readers, which is why it is rated R.  
  
Isis stood across the dueling arena, watching her brother slaughter another poor duelest in his quest for power. That b thing's /b quest for ultimate domination. i Seth. /i the other whispered. That was all the other could really do anymore. She had no strength left in her. The thing kept stealing it away.... eating away at the other.  
  
_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50 thousand tears I've cried  
  
Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me _  
  
Malik stepped off the dueling platform, laughing. Laughing. That sick creature, that twisted mockery of her beloved brother. It walked up to her as she stood in the shadows and smirked. "Anything to say to me, dear sister?" He put his hand beneath her chin. Isis' flesh crawled at the thing's touch, but the other would not let her move away. The other was firmly bound to the thing, and the other's will became strong when it came to the thing. The other had nothing left to cling to.  
  
"Well fought, brother." she said, the words forcing themselves out of her throat.  
  
The thing in Malik's body leaned in close, until they were almost touching. He moved his hand down, running the backs of his nails down her throat. "No kiss for the conquoring hero?"  
  
_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom  
  
I dive again _  
  
Isis turned her head away from the thing, feeling her bile rising... The other was battling, even though the other knew that the thing would only drain the other more. Had Isis been able to have her way, she would have run as far as she could to be away from the thing... but the other was strong in this, and the other had the thing's subtle support.  
  
The thing pressed Malik's lips to hers, forcing his tongue past her lips and into her mouth in a mockery of a lover's kiss. She could feel the energy draining from herself, and from the other, as the thing drew her deeper into the kiss.  
  
_I'm going under  
  
Drowning in you  
  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under_  
  
Isis shoved the thing away as its hands slowly roamed up her sides. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and ran from the room, away from the disgusting beast. The other was barely there anymore. It was whispering to her, but the whisper was too weak to hear. Next time... the other would be lost totally.  
  
_Will I be next? _ Isis wondered.  
  
_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
  
So i don't know what's real and what's not  
  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I dive again_  
  
_He loves us._ the other whispered as Isis finally reached her room.  
  
The tomb keeper slammed the door and locked it behind her. The lock would not keep the thing out when it decided it wanted in, but it made Isis feel better. "He's killing us by inches. You'll be gone soon... and then there will only be me." She shuddered. At least right now she could hide behind the other when the thing came into her room. If the other was gone... she would have no escape at all, not even that marginal one. "Please... you have to help me...." she sank to the floor and sobbed. Sobbed in terror and disgust.  
  
The other seemed to think for several minutes... then the vision came.  
  
_So go on and scream  
  
Scream at me I'm so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe I can't keep going under_


	2. Bring Me To Life

Bring Me To Life  
  
K.A. Maples  
  
Sequal to Going Under  
  
I don't own YGO, I don't own the lyrics, I don't own the characters, I don't own ANYTHING. Takes place after the episode where Malik takes over Anzu's body after Yami Malik beats Bakura. Rated R, but I'm working on an NC-17 version. Behold the limey goodness!  
  
Isis stood before the door, one hand raised to knock. Her heart was racing, and her stomach was twisted into knots. The other stirred sluggishly from the torpor she had fallen into. This was their one chance... The Pharaoh would need the support of the man behind the door, no matter how much both would like to see the other dropped down a deep dark hole.  
  
This was Isis' only chance to be free.  
  
She knocked three times, firmly, and waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
And waited.  
  
She raised her hand to knock again, and the door opened so that Isis found herself gazing into a pair of intense eyes, hard and sharp and beautiful as saphires.  
  
iHow can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
Leading you down into my core  
  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
Until you find it there and lead it back homei  
  
"Isis." he said cooly. Everything about Seto Kaiba was cool, almost like he was a man made out of ice. Or perhaps diamonds. His words had a talent for cutting her to the core.  
  
"May I come in?" Isis asked. Inside, she shook. If he denied her... at this critical juncture...  
  
Seto moved to one side, allowing her to step into the room. The entier place looked... unused. Spartan. If his coat wasn't draped over the back of the room's one chair, one would hardly have known that anyone slept there at all.  
  
Not that Seto looked at though he had slept. The dark circles under his eyes made it clear that he hadn't gotten more than a few hours of real sleep in the last few days. Isis had no doubt that he was too intensely concentrating on the duels to sleep.  
  
It was a bit unnerving to have all that intensity suddenly focused on her.  
  
iWake me up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
I can't wake up  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
Save me  
  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
  
Wake me up  
  
Bid my blood to run  
  
I can't wake up  
  
Before I come undone  
  
Save me  
  
Save me from the nothing I've becomei  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, looking down at her. It wasn't often that Isis had to deal with anyone much taller than herself... she was rather on the tall side for a woman, but Seto towered over everyone. He cut an imposing figure. There was something about it that frightened Isis.  
  
iSeth.../i the other whispered. And in many ways, it was the thing that had taken over Malik's body. This was the Priest reborn. Not twisted like that thing... but the darkness was there. The potential to walk that path.  
  
Isis could only hope that it wasn't too late. He was her last hope, her only hope, to save herself, her brother... and the world.  
  
iNow that I know what I'm without  
  
You can't just leave me  
  
Breathe into me and make me real  
  
Bring me to life/i  
  
"I need to speak with you. About Malik... and about the Pharoah."  
  
Seto snorted and turned away, turning off the computer at his desk. "I will defeat them both."  
  
iThe more things change.../i the other whispered. Isis felt anger rising within her. This man... no, this bboy/b was a fool if he thought he could defeat the thing. An utter fool. "You'll die if you face him, just like the others. And then he will get Oblisk, and the world will be doomed. If you would blisten/b to me, we might all be able to get through this."  
  
Seto whirled around to face Isis, his lips almost curling up into a sneer. Then his face settled on its usual half smirk... but not before the curiosity flashed across it. "I'm listening." he said, sitting down. He crossed his long legs and put his hands on his knees, watching her intentingly.  
  
Isis paused, then said, "The Pharoah. He is the one who must defeat that thing that is using my brother.... and he will need your support."  
  
There was utter silence for a long moment. Then Seto laughed, rising to his feet and bowing with a mocking smile. "A brilliant joke, my lady."  
  
Isis' anger rose again. How dare this boy laugh at her? Didn't he realize how very serious this all was? One woman was already trapped within her own mind, poor Malik was forced to use the body of young Anzu, and Bakura was just... gone. And this fool was too blind to see that everyone's salvation lay in the hands of the Pharaoh? She lashed out the only way she would, all the frustration that had been building in her for years taking form.  
  
The slap echoed in the room, Seto's head turning sharply. His cheek slowly faded from pale white to red.  
  
He raised his hand to rub his cheek for just a moment, his gaze seeming to burn a hole right through her. She was very surprised that his look was not of anger... but of introspection. "You're very serious about this, aren't you..." he said, though it sounded more like he was talking to himself. He took a step towards Isis and grabbed her hand, turning it palm up. He touched the scar there with a long finger. "I imagine you have more like this." he said. He traced to back to her wrist. "Self inflicted. I'm surprised. Did you stand over him while he slept? Thought about putting a dagger through his heart..."  
  
Isis stared at him in utter shock. Had she not known better, she would have thought he was using a Millenium Item to see into her memories. "How...?"  
  
"I know the signs. I remember what it's like." The words seemed to push their way past his lips inspite of himself. He put a hand beneath her chin to turn her face upwards towards him and nodded slowly. "I will do as you ask... but if Yuugi cannont beat Malik, I will destroy them both." His thumb rubbed across her cheek. "You're crying."  
  
Isis tried to pull back, and failed miserably. Seto had a great deal of strength in his wirey body, and he already had a pretty good grip on her. He was close. Too close. And he was getting closer. "I have to go." Isis said. "He'll come looking for me."  
  
"And he'll hurt you again."  
  
"He'll kill me if I try to hide."  
  
"I think," Seto smirked, "that I can protect you." Much to Isis' infinate surprise, he nuzzled her neck. She let out a gasp and pulled away, and she could see his reluctance as he released his grip on her arm. He looked just a little hurt as she headed towards the door. "Isis... please stay.... you know he'll kill you if he finds you. I... don't want to see you get hurt."  
  
iFrozen inside without your touch   
  
Without your love darling   
  
Only you are the life among the dead/i  
  
Isis stopped, her hand on the door, as Seto's words reached her and struck her to the core. She knew with every fiber of her being that this was right. This was where she belonged. And that the thing would indeed kill her if he found her tonight. She took a step back from the door. "You can't protect me from him."  
  
Seto strode across the room, then tentitivly pulled her hair over her shoulder and stroked her neck with the back of his hand. When she didn't pull away, he slipped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "He'll have to get through me... I've always wanted to play the white knight... save the damsel in distress." The hand on her waist crept lower as he gently pulled her towards the bed. "Just let me know if you want to stop."  
  
"Never..." she whispered back.  
  
All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here  
  
There must be something more  
  
bring me to life 


	3. Haunted

Haunted  
  
K.A. Maples  
  
Disclaimer: I checked. Yu-Gi-Oh! is still not mine. The songs still aren't mine. I own NOTHING. This is part three of the Going Under series.  
  
Isis could feel the eyes boring into the back of her head. His eyes, staring out of the girl's body. "Sister..."  
  
"Be quiet." Isis finally hissed. "Just be quiet. It was your foolishness that brought this upon you! The others are right, you know. You're lucky you managed to take refuge in Anzu's body."  
  
Malik reached out and caressed Isis' cheek with Anzu's hand, only to have Isis knock it away. "Do not touch me."  
  
iLong lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
  
I know you're still there/i  
  
"Sister... it was not I that..."  
  
"I told you to be quiet, Malik. Be quiet and just get out!"  
  
"You promised you would always protect me." Malik said, sounding genuinly hurt. He cut her to the core with those words, and the sorrow on his face. This was not the monster of her nightmares, after all... Malik was as much a victim as anyone else of that thing.  
  
"Malik..." Isis sighed. Malik got to his knees and put the borrowed head in her lap, just as he had when they were children.  
  
"Don't let them destroy my body, sister... please..."  
  
Isis stroked Anzu's hair and sighed again, feeling pity welling up for her brother. "I... cannot promise that, brother."  
  
iWatching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Fearing you loving you  
  
I won't let you pull me down/i  
  
"I'm so scared, sister." Malik whispered as Isis stood up. He looked up at her with Anzu's eyes, looking frightened and vulnerable. "Please don't leave me..."  
  
Isis shook her head, closing her eyes. "I have promised to speak with some of the others." she said. It wasn't the exact truth, but it also wasn't a lie. Seto would be waiting for her... and she had promised to return.  
  
iYou're afraid to be alone with Malik./i a nasty voice whispered in her head. It was not the voice of the other, but the voice that told her when she had done something wrong. iYou're afraid he's no different than the thing that uses his body and used yours./i  
  
iI am not afraid./i  
  
iThen why are you abandoning your only flesh and blood to go sleep with your lover?/i  
  
Isis hesitated at the door. "I will come back later. After I have spoken with the others. I promise." She slipped out before Malik could utter another word.  
  
iHunting you I can smell you - alive  
  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
Watching me wanting me  
  
I can feel you pull me down  
  
Saving me raping me  
  
Watching me/i 


End file.
